West Jungalia
West Jungalia, '''formally known as the '''Free-Allied Democracy of Jungalia, '''is a sovereign state located in north eastern Eubrogora. The nation's history began sometime before the 6th century N.A.T+, when the Ottonoma people emerged in Eubrogora as a dominant regional power. For nearly 800 years, the Jungalia region was controlled by the Ottonoma Empire, before it was conquered by King Darian of the Terrethan Kingdom in 1214. Following the fall of the Terrethan Res Publica, the Jungalian people saw the need to separate from the corrupt new empire and form a new nation. Multiple times over the following 150 years, Jungalia was invaded by surrounding nations, including the Koratell Empire, New Imperial Koratell, and the Erste Imperium. After the End War, Jungalia existed as a neutral anarchist province until 1578 when the people of Jungalia were rallied together to form the Parliamentary Republic of Jungalia. Sometime in the following 11 years, the Jungalian parliament became dominated by the rich, aristocratic people of eastern Jungalia, leaving the Western people in the dark to many important national decisions. Along with many cultural and linguistic differences, this lead the West to rise up and attempt to overthrow the East, starting the Jungalia Civil War. Rubnik Accords In the winter of 1589, Terrethan representatives traveled to the Jungalian town of Rubnik, where they sat down with Jungalian parliament officials to discuss the state of the Civil War. At the end of the one week meeting, Terretha signed the Rubnik Accords, a set of documents stating that under all circumstances, Terretha would fight in support of the East to protect the nation and keep it from splitting in two. However, this also lead to Terretha joining the civil war. By August of 1589, Terretha had sent troops over to Jungalia to help fight the war against the west, a move they would eventually regret. Western Independence After 2 years of bloody civil war, the two fighting sides came together, and with the help of delegates from the Central Alliance, they forged the Jungalia Armistice, formally ending the civil war and granting the west its independence from the east. Along with its independence, West Jungalia was presented by many issues. They needed to establish their own government, one that wouldn't be weak or corrupt like the one in East Jungalia, and they would need to ensure that relations between the East and the West stayed civil, since so many from the west had friends and relatives still living in the East. Differences from the East Although both nations share the same origin story and much of the same landscape, the east and west have many differences. After the war, the west decided to go back to using their own currency, rather than using the denarii, the standard currency in all Central Alliance nations. Culturally, the west shared more in common with Vexian nations like Koratell than they did with the East, who had more in common with Arrian nations like Terretha and Rynland. Central Alliance Though the two opposing sides eventually come to a mutually agreed upon conclusion, the West felt it necessary to close themselves off from their surrounding neighbors. Feeling betrayed by the Central Alliance, whose main purpose is to support the safety and happiness of all people, the West denied the invitation to join the Central Alliance after the war, and has since refused to have any connections to the Central Alliance, or their own neighboring nations. Throughout Western Jungalia, there is a strong dislike toward the East, and to the Central Alliance that supported them during the civil war. '''Leaders Chancellors